Never To Fall
by A True Wolf
Summary: Thing have really changed here in forks. I mean really changed. Don't believe me? Try old heart aches coming back. Still don't believe me. How about the group of new vampires bikers that came here? How about me living with these new Vampires. My name is Bella Swan, and I run with vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A whole new story. A whole new land to explore. A whole new world to conquer... Eh who am i kidding, It's in Forks for pete's sake. Well i think i am shaking it up a bit though. But that is for you to decide... So follow me into the story of a few minutes ago... (Woo, really need a nap. I've gone insane.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

**Bpov**

Being me is awesome. So very awesome. Me and my crew were know everywhere. The group of vampire that I called my crew. They are my buddies. My friends. My amigos. But more importantly, they are my family. And I will do anything for my family. Even if it cost's my my life.

And what a life I have. I am the leader of a group of bikers. They are all vampires mind you. I was human when Edward left me. I spent five years looking for them. And I was found one night by Ian, who was already a vampire, and he tried to kill me. But something stopped him. He like my attitude. My spunk as he called it.

He took me back to his home where five other dudes were waiting for "dinner". As soon as I came through the door, Kyle, Ian's brother, tried to attack me. Ian stopped him. Ian kept me safe. It wasn't long before I was running the place. Don't ask me why they let a human lead but they did. Hey, I'm not complaining.

"Bells, hey wake up." I heard Jared yell at me.

I looked over to him. "What do you want?" I asked the burly 74 year old vampire.

Jared pointed over at the store we were parked at. "Looks like we have company."

Sure enough, a cop was walking our way. I stood up from my spot on the side walk and faced the cop.

"What are you doing out here?" The cop asked.

"Just hanging officer. Nothing bad." I say with an innocent smile.

He just sneered. "Well get lost."

I smiled at the cop. "Of course occifer." I bowed as I put on my helmet and hopped onto my Harley. I could hear the cop yelling at me for being disrespectful. I always messed with the officer name. It really made them mad.

I gassed my Harley and off I went followed my my crew. Life was good. We pulled into the garage at our house.

"So, school starts tomorrow." Brandt stated.

Everything was silent, then we all busted out laughing. School was funny.

"But really, It starts tomorrow. We are all signed up."

I groaned. Every since that one bust, we were made to go to school. I never liked school.

"Man I hate school." Wade sighed. "That is the last time I get caught speeding."

"But that doesn't mean your gonna stop right?" I yawned.

"You got it Chief." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at the scrawny vampire. Ian stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright, Luke, go secure the garage. Don't want the bikes to be stolen."

We all laughed.

"And it is time for all human to go to bed." Ian looked at me.

"NOOOO. I don't wanna." I groaned.

"Well too bad." He said as he lifted me up and carried me to my room.

"Ian, this is no fair." I laughed.

He laughed too. "I never claimed to be fair."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was watching me and my crew as we pulled our seven motorcycles into the school parking lot. I smiled as I removed my helmet. I could see all of my old friends staring at me. I winked at Mike and dismounted my Harley.

"Hey Ian, what are my old friends saying over there?" I nudged Ian with my arm.

"Well, Jessica said 'look at what Bella has become since her dad died'. Mike replies 'That Cullen kid left her. She lost both all at once.' and Angela said ' Now look who she's hanging out with'. That's about it Bella." Ian said.

"Thanks." I lead them all into the school building. It had been a whole summer since I had said anything to my friends. They were too intimidated by my crew.

We walked into our biology class. Kyle jumped up at the chance to be my partner. But I am a biology genius. So why not steal me first.

"Kyle, you got Bells, last go around." Jared whispered. "It's my turn."

"No, it's mine." Wade said.

"No mine!" Luke growled.

"Boys boys, I'll settle this. I want Brandt to be my partner." I smiled.

Brandt smiled as he took his seat next to me. The teacher came in. "Alright class, lets get roll taken care of." She pulled out a piece of paper. "My name is Mrs. Lutz. Now lets get this started." She looked at the paper. "Mike Newton?"

"Here." Mike said.

"Jessica Stanley?" The teacher said.

"Present." Jessica waved her hand back and forth.

"Edward Cullen?"

My mind froze. Maybe I heard that wrong.

"Edward Cullen?" She said again.

Still no reply. No I had heard that right. Mrs. Lutz had said Edward Cullen. My mind derailed.

"Okay. Bella Swan?"

I had to get back into my grove. I looked at the teacher. "Yo." I said.

Mrs. Lutz put her paper down and glared at me. "Excuse me Miss Swan, what was that you said?"

"I said yo." Brandt bit down on his lower lip.

"Miss Swan, this may not be literature class, but I will have proper grammer in my class room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." I said with a fake salute.

"Now lets try that again. Bella Swan?"

"Yo." I said with a smug face. My crew couldn't hold in their laughs.

She grumbled and went on with the roll call. Then she passed out our hand outs.

"Today, we will be covering PMAT. That's..."

"Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, and Telaphase." I blurted out, purposefully interrupting her.

She grumbled even more and went on about her lesson. I couldn't pay attention. Brandt like to tickle my side as I worked. It wasn't long before Mrs. Lutz caught us. But when she came to get on to us, she saw that we had already do all of our work.

Our next class went by quick. I hadn't heard Edward's name again so I began to think I was hearing things. Lunch came. We took our table and sat down, all of us laughing at Luke's joke.

"Okay, hears something. Girls are like cell phones. They like to be held. They like to talked to. But if you mash the wrong button, you get disconnected." Like said.

All laughed except me and Ian who had suddenly disappeared.

"Try this one." I said clearing my throat. "Boys are like lava lamp, fun to look at but not all that bright."

"Oh burn." Ian said putting at tray of food down in front of me. "Here we are, food for my human." He smiled.

I took a bite of the pizza he had gotten for me. Luke caught my attentions.

"Girls are like guitars, they always come with strings attached." The boys all laughed.

"Oh yeah. Men are like new shoes, once you break them in, they are fun to walk on." I took another bite.

The whole table faced Luke. "Girls are like exams, you rather get the easy one."

Everyone looked at me. "Guys are like posters, interesting to look at at first, but after a while they get boring and dull." Before Luke could say anything, I kept going. "Guys are like technology, they never seem to work right. Guys are like cell phones, every woman needs one, but they don't know why. Guys are like Kleenex, soft, strong, and, of course, disposable."

Luke held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I give. I give." He smiled. I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet up on the table.

_Ah._ I sighed. _It's good to be on top._

* * *

**So mi amigos, what do you think? Review and tell me. I am baking brownies for church dinner sunday... but just between you and me, i don't think they will last that long... but you heard nothing. Review :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is chapter two. I hope it is good so far. Please let me know. Sorry i didn't get it up last night, but school work and such. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Bpov**

Woo, next day of school. And surprise surprise, I skipped. Okay so get this, I am only twenty. Don't ask me why, I just found out myself. And I am still in high school. I wonder why. Wait no I don't. When Edward left me and my dad died, I dropped out. That shouldn't be a problem right? Wrong. My records were burned so here I am, senior all over again. And I hate it.

"Bella, come on, your not listening to me." Wade whined.

"Of course I'm not listening. You never say anything good." I addressed the biker.

"Well, you'll like this one. Please listen." Wade begged.

"You might as well listen to his idea. He won't shut up otherwise." Jared groaned.

"Fine. Go ahead and tell me."

Wade smiled real big. "Why don't we take the bikes into the town over and find a good race."

"Hey that's not a bad idea." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure the great Kyra Black could use a good race." Ian nudged me with his elbow.

Kyra Black, my racing name. I had a big reputation to uphold. I hadn't raced in a few weeks so, why not.

"Alright, lets go."

My crew whooped and hollered as we all filed out to the garage. I mounted up, putting on my thick leather jacket, still human after all. We charged out into the night.

((((((((((()))))))))))))

It didn't take us long to find the track. We pulled in. Immediately every face focused in one me. Blake was the first one to come up to me.

"Well well well. Kyra, long time no see. Where have you been?" Blake asked, blowing his cigarette smoke into my face.

I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face to clear the smoke. "Blake Nolen, didn't I tell you those things kill."

"Since when do I listen?" Blake said slapping my back.

"Since never." I laughed.

"Well, come on, mi amiga. Let's set you up with a race." Blake lead me over to the warehouse.

I looked up at the moon one last time before we went in. Blake pulled a crate out of the corner and stood up on it.

"Alright, listen up. Let's get this show on the road. We all no the rules and where the track is, and if you don't you will soon enough. Now for the line up. Who has a challenge?"

One man raised his hand. "My name is Zach Rider and I challenge Luke to a race. 500 dollars to the winner."

I turned to Luke who just shrugged andmoved his bike to the starting line. Blake stood on the pedestal and raised the green cloth that was the flag. He dropped it and off they went. Luke had a good lead. Zach wasn't far behind though. They made the turn around large bright green traffic cone and headed back. Zach tried to catch up but his motorcycle was too old. Our motorcycles were built for racing speeds. They could even rival a race car.

Luke crossed the finish line. Zach crossed almost 30 seconds later. Zach grumbled as he handed Luke his money and left the track. Luke moved his bike back into place with ours.

"Anymore?" Blake asked.

No one replied. Blake laughed.

"Way to go Luke. I am very proud of you." I said slapping him on the back.

"I live to please you Bella." Luke's arm swung wide as he bowed in front of me. I slapped the back of his head.

"Fair enough." Blake finally spoke up. "We all know that Kyra Blake is at the track tonight. She, being the champion, is the target. So who here will challenge the champ?"

People raised their hands faster then I could count. I picked out five people to race tonight. My first opponent, Nick Thrasher. Obviously not his real name. He won't last long.

We came up to the starting line. I looked over. He was racing in a blood red mustang with 'Thrasher' painted on the back. I snorted. _Rookie_. If your going to street race like this, your race name had to be believable. Other wise cops will look for your face instead of your name. Not to mention your vehicle has to be hard to spot. A blood red mustang with your name on it. _Someone's asking for it._ I thought.

Even though my aqua blue Harley stood out, I knew how to hide it. I even put a black racing stripe down it. In fact, my whole crew had the black strip on their rides. Me and my Harley are going to tear this guy up.

Blake dropped the flag. Nicky raced forward, while I hung behind. Because of the sharp turn at the cone, I would be pushed into the lead. His car could not make a turn that sharp. So, when we hit the cone, his car swung wide and I took that time to advance. I cut sharp and kicked my bike into another gear. I jolted forward and took the lead for the win.

Nick pulled up next to me and growled. "How did you beat me?"

"You are too new at this." I laughed. "Let me give you a few pointers. One, make your last name more believable. Two, do not put your name on the back of your car. And three, when you race, choose a track that best suites your vehicle.

Nick frowned and tossed 650 dollars my way. Seeing as the minimum bet was $500, and you could bet no lower, this was low. He sped off. I faced three more rookies. Then came my last opponent for the night. Dan Ruso. This man was no rookie. He was good. I have heard he is blind on the left side. He had a sleek motorcycle that rode low to the ground.

"$2,000 to the winner." He said. I nodded.

We pulled up to the starting line. Blake dropped the flag. I let him take the lead, staying to his left side. He didn't notice when I got up close to him as we neared the cone. I was about to turn sharply when a scent hit me. I knew that scent. It was Edwards. I faltered and ended up turning wide instead of sharp. Dan took a bigger lead. So I did what I needed to no. I activated the nitro and my bike crossed a tire ahead of his.

Dan pulled up next to me, smiled, and tossed me a brown leather bag. Then he was gone. But I paid the bag no mind. I looked up at where I thought the scent was coming from. Something moved on top of the roof.

"Bella!" My crew yelled as they ran at me. Ian reached me first. "Bella, good job tonight but what happened? I saw up falter. What happened?"

My whole crew was looking at me. "I smelled something familiar. Something I gave up on long ago. Something I never wanted to smell again."

"What was it?" Jared asked.

"I'm not sure but it was coming from up there. Ian, can you get me up there?"

Ian knelt down so I could climb onto his back. I did and he moved out of site, then he jumped onto the top of the building. No one was there. I climbed off his back and looked around hoping to find someone.

"Hey Bells, look." He said, picking up a piece of paper. "It's a note for you."

I took the not from him.

_Bella,_

_Good racing tonight. Hope to see you soon._

_-A_

I crumpled up the note.

"What is this, some sort of Pretty Little Liars joke?!" I grumbled as I punched the paper into Ian's chest. Then pulled back in pain.

Ian laughed. "Bella, you know you are not supposed to punch a vampire."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed again and lifted me into his arms. We jumped down.

"Wade, she punched me again." Ian laughed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Wade said shaking his head. "Didn't you learn the last time you did that?"

"Wade, _that_ was a stupid question." I smiled at the man.

He chuckled as he gently took my hand in his. He moved his finger's over each bone. When he touched my knuckle, I winced, but only a little. I quickly hid my pain.

Wade chuckled. "That our tough little human." Ian put me down. "Her hand isn't broken this time. Just a couple of bruised knuckles."

"See, I did learn last time. I didn't break my hand this time around."

My crew laughed and we went home for the night.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I think i will like writing this story. If you guys have any ideas you might want me to put in here, review and let me know. If they work with my story line, i'll put them in for you guys. Review! Do it or i'll bite. Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next installment to this story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight**

**Bpov**

Well, it was time for school. I hate school. Me and my crew parked in the school parking lot, in our spots. I locked up my bike tire and followed Ian and Kyle to the cafeteria. Then we headed to our first class. I took my seat and Ian rushed to get next to me. Brandt grumble but sat behind us. I popped a blow pop into my mouth. Mike and Jessica came in, then Angela and Eric. But the next three people that came in stunned me.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen.

They spotted me and their jaws dropped. Emmett closed his first. They came over to us.

"Bella? Is that you?" Emmett asked looking me over. He was obviously liking my leather.

"Yes, Emmett. It is Bella." I said popping the sucker out of my mouth.

"Wow Bella, you are hot." Emmett exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow. "Look Emmett, I'm glad you think I look good, but you are blocking my light. I suggest you move."

Emmett backed up into the seat next to me. As soon as he knees touched it, he shrugged and sat down. Jasper sat behind him. But Edward was still standing there. The Edward I loved. The Edward that left me. This was getting old fast. I stood up and motioned to Ian.

"Lets go guys. I don't want to be here anymore." I said.

My crew got up and filed out behind me right as the teacher came in. But I didn't care. Not one bit. We got on our motorcycles and left.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

**Epov**

Bella? Yes, that is Bella. There is no mistaking that beautiful face sitting is Mrs. Lutz class. But what is with all the dude vampires sitting around her? And what is she wearing? We moved over toward my angel.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard my brother ask. I shifted slightly._ Wow, Bella has changed. Edward you missed out._ Emmett thought.

"Yes, Emmett. It is Bella." Her voice was as beautiful as ever. But it has a whole new edge to it. And what was with the sucker?

"Wow Bella, you are hot." Emmett almost shouted.

_I can feel her tension Edward. She seems to be shocked at seeing us. _Jasper thought.

"Look Emmett, I'm glad you think I look good, but you are blocking my light. I suggest you move." Bella said with one eyebrow raised.

Emmett took a step back and sat in the chair next to Bella. Jasper sat behind Emmett but I was still unsure what to make of the other vampires.

_Bella knows these disco balls? _The biggest one with black hair sitting next to Bella.

_Bella is getting agitated. _Jasper sent to me in his thoughts.

Before I could do anything or say anything, Bella stood up and motioned to the biggest one sitting next to her.

"Lets go guys. I don't want to be here anymore." She said.

Six guys stood up and followed her out. I just watched as Bella and her followers left. Right as the teacher came in.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

"Edward, are you saying that Bella is still in Forks." Alice said, astonished.

"Yes, Alice. She is still here. You said she left." I grumbled at my sister. Alice had done as I asked her and had watched Bella after I left. But not long after I left, Alice's visions of Bella became foggy. She could still see Bella, but she couldn't make out what Bella was doing.

"Huh, I was wrong." Alice looked distant all of a sudden. She wasn't having a vision. She was just stunned by being wrong for the first time in her life.

When I had decided to come back to Forks, I had Alice look for Bella. But, Bella wasn't in Forks during her vision. This was unsettling.

"Why don't we go see her?" Emmett said.

Rosalie was still with Carlisle and Esme. They wanted to stay in Alaska. But I didn't.

"Yeah, let's go see her." Alice said with new enthusiasm. "I want to see her."

"I'm not so sure about that Al." Jasper relaxed back into the couch. "She didn't seem so thrilled to see us."

I wanted to see Bella. I knew Alice had seen someone who she said looked like Bella last night. But I didn't want to know. Well, now would be a good time to get a read on those other vampires.

"Alright Alice, where is she?" I asked my sister. She hopped up and down, clapping in happiness.

She focused on he thoughts. I looked too. It was really foggy but from what I could tell, they were near a lake of sorts.

"She's near a lake. Lets go."

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

**Bpov**

I loved coming to this lake. It was deep in the woods so no one was ever around. I didn't have to worry about my boys getting seen. I lounges on a blanket near the edge of the water. Kyle was at the grill we kept up here making me burgers. While Brandt, who went home to get a burner to bring up here, used the burner to fry some french fries. Ian, was sitting next to me. Kyle, Brandt, Jared and Wade were in the lake playing chicken.

It is peaceful out here. Perfect place to think. Edward had not only seen me, but he had ignored me. Since Emmett and Jasper were here, I figured the rest of the Cullens were here as well.

"Food for our human." Kyle offered me a plate with a burger and fries on it, before sitting on my other side.

"Mmmmm, thanks guys." I took a bite out of the juicy burger. They might be vampires, but man could Kyle cook.

Jared came running out of the water. "Come one Bella, get in the water with us."

"No thanks." I said past a mouthful of burger.

"Suite yourself." He shrugged and ran back into the water.

I watched as as the boys rough house in the water. I finished off my burger and started on my fries. I looked back at my bike and frowned. It wasn't shiny. I like my bike to be shiny. Ian noticed.

"What is it Bells?" He asked following my gaze with his.

"My bike isn't shiny. I need to wash it." I popped a fry into my mouth.

"Didn't you wash it last week?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, I washed my pride and joy." I stuffed another fry into my mouth.

Pride. That is what I called my slick black Bugatti Veyron. Of course since it was already black, couldn't my my crew's trademark black strip down it. So I did the reverse of my bike. My Veyron has a double racing stripe in aqua blue right down the middle.

"How could it be dirty. You never drive it." Ian laughed.

I love my Pride. It cost a pretty penny let me tell you. Worth about 2.8 million dollars. Ian and the others had bought it for me. It has a top speed of 270 miles an hour. The engine puts out around 1,001 horse power. It weighs about 4,162 pounds. So, no I wasn't too keen on letting other people see my Pride. They might want to steal it.

"Well, I don't want people to get any ideas." I finished off my fries and stood up to stretch.

"I told you we would keep it safe." Kyle stated, picking up my plate.

"Okay, I will drive him soon. I promise." I smiled and went over to my bike. "Lets, head home. It's sunny and I want to wash my bike."

"Wait babe. You wanted to come and relax. How about I run and get the stuff we need." Ian stopped me.

"I can relax while I wash my bike. I'm ready to go." I revved up my bike.

"Alright, we will go home. Let me get the others." Ian ran off toward the lake to get the others.

We packed up and got on the road. We were riding down the road when I realized we were being followed. By a silver jeep.

* * *

**Who love biker Bella? I DO! Review and tell me if you do too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all of Twilight.**

**Bpov**

I knew we were being followed. But by who and why remained unclear. I looked over at Ian. I reached up and mashed the mic button.

"Guys, we have company." I told my dudes.

They looked back at the Jeep.

"What should we do?" I heard Wade asked over the mic.

"Let's see if they can keep up." I replied and kicked my Harley into a faster gear.

We sped ahead of the Jeep. But it sped up behind us. I couldn't see who was in the Jeep. The windshield and widows were all tinted black. I sped up even more. So did the Jeep. This was getting annoying.

"Alright boys, it's time to kick her in the guts." I said as I went full throttle.

We easily left the Jeep in our dust.

(((((((((())))))))))

I lifted the rag out of the bucket and ran the cloth slowly over the front of my Harley. I scrubbed the soap onto the metal, then used the hose to rinse it off.

"It's shining now." Luke laughed.

"Shining like a diamond." Jared agreed.

"Oh wait Bella, I think you missed a spot." Brandt said.

I looked my bike over. "Where?"

"Right here!" Brandt laughed as he smeared dirt onto the clean metal.

"Brandt!" I yelled. I picked up the bucket and chucked it at all over Brandt.

Now it was my turn to laugh. And I did.

"No worries Bells." Brandt said.

He slowly peeled off his shirt while singing Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. I laughed harder. "I make them good girls go bad." Brandt flinging his wet shirt at me. It hit my face. I pulled it off, still laughing until I see the silver Jeep pull up.

And Edward hopped out.

"Bella, what were you thinking?!" He growled as he stormed over and grabbed my upper arm. Thanks to the fact that I was only wearing a tank top, his hand came down hard on bare skin.

"Ow! Hands off Edward!" I yanked my arm out of his grip.

My crew came around me. Wade immediately looked at my arm. He blew a cool breath on my heated skin, which helped with the burn from the contact. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came up behind Edward.

"See I told you she would be okay." Alice said to Edward before turning to me. "Hey Bella."

"Alice." I said. Wade however was not so nice.

"You bruised her arm you idiot." Wade roared at Edward. "What are you, insane?"

I put my hand on Wades chest. "Wade, I'm okay." I stepped out from behind the guys.

"Bella, do you know these guys?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I know them. They left me here alone about five years ago." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Ian came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you mean to tell me these are the people that left you alone in the woods? This is the family that abandoned you?"

"Yes. Ian, guys, this is Edward, Alice, Bella, and Emmett." I turned to the Cullens. "Cullens, this is my crew. Ian, Kyle, Luke, Brandt, Wade, and Jared."

"Your crew?" Edward scoffed.

"Yes, my crew." I was getting agitated.

And of course my crew was picking up on that. "Don't punch him Bella." Ian laughed.

"Yeah, remember what happened the first time you did that." Wade laughed.

I turned to my crew. "I am going to punch you. All of you."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "What do they mean but 'the first time'?"

"That is none of your concern." I growled at Edward. "What do want?"

"Well, we were coming down to the lake you were at to see you but caught you leaving. On that of all things."

Edward was coming to see me? My heart hurt for a moment at the memory of him visiting me at night. Why memories, why? But I couldn't let them see me hurt.

"That 'thing' happens to be my motorcycle." I smiled as I picked up Brandt's shirt and began wiping the dirt off my motorcycle. "And I love it."

An alarm went off on Kyle's watch. He turned it off, smiled at me, and turned to head inside. Emmett looked at Kyle's back.

"Where is he going?" Emmett asked.

Ian grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. "I don't like any of you, but Bella has yet to tell you to leave so feel free to come in."

"Why are you taking her inside?" Edward said following.

Wait, my bike was still out. I needed to put it up."Wait, my bike." I put my feet to the ground.

"I will take care of it." Luke said.

Ian pulled at me again. I went with him. Edward was growling. But he followed none the less.

We came into the living room and Ian motioned for me to sit in my lounge chair. Jared motioned for the Cullens to sit on the couch while he sat at my feet. And Ian sat on the arm of my chair.

"So, why did we come in?" Edward pressed.

I sighed. He just wasn't going to let it go. Luckily Ian answered.

"It is time to feed our human." He said with a smile at me.

"Ohhhh Ian." I groaned.

All Ian did was chuckle. Edward was not impressed.

"Your human? She isn't a pet!" He yelled.

"Edward." I stood to defend my crew. "I have welcomed you into my home and I would appreciate it if you don't yell at any of my guys."

Edward just sat down. Alice cleared her throat. "So Wade, you take care of Bella?"

Wade laughed. "We all do. I just have doctor training. Kyle is the cook."

Kyle came waling in with a plate of ravioli. "Food for our human. Enjoy Bella." He winked at me.

"See, he is a cook."

"So you are Bella's crew?" Emmett asked from his spot on the couch. When Ian nodded, Emmett busted out laughing. "How does that work? A human in charge of vampires."

This was getting on my nerves. I needed to clear my head. I stood, taking my plate of ravioli and went over to Emmett. I closed my eyes as I dumped it all over the laughing vampire. Which silenced his laughs. I just walked to our two port garage, ignoring Ian call after me. They first port was where we kept the bikes. The second port was locked down. Only I had the key. I put it in the padlock and opened the port.

My Pride. Shiny and strong. I climbed in and cranked Pride up. The engine roared to life, but settled into a purr as I slowly pulled out. I saw everyone outside garage. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all had their mouths wide open. Alice had awe in her eyes. Ian came up to my window. I let it roll down.

"Bella, I know your frustrated and ticked off but this is not the way to solve it. Please come back inside." Ian begged.

I liked to go for fast rides when I felt upset or needed a break. That was what Pride was for. I slid on my sunglasses and gunned the engine. I rocketed into the street, rolling my window up. I sped down road after road, the feeling of the speed making me calm. The purr of the engine relaxing me.

A flash in the forest caught my attention. I looked closer. Jacob. It was wolf Jacob!

* * *

**Enter, the hot wolf guy. Can't have a story without him. Review and don't be afraid to show the love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight.**

**Bpov**

He finally came home! I slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. I naked Jacob came running at me.

"Jake!" I yelled hugging him.

"Hey Bella, it's good to see you too." Jacob let me go.

"Um, Jake. You naked." I could feel myself blush.

"I don't have anything to hide." He smiled at me. "So, I just got home and I get a worried call from Luke. Says your off on another ride in the death machine." He pointed it Pride.

"Hey, don't diss Pride." I punched him playfully, wincing at the dull pain in my hand.

"Yeah well, Luke asked me to catch you and try to talk you into coming home."

I sighed. "Jake, did you know the Cullens are back in town."

He was shocked. "Really?" I nodded. "Well, I see why you drove off. But be realistic Bella, you live in a house full of vampire's that do whatever you say. Get creative girl."

"Okay. But only if you promise to come see me sometime." I smiled, hugging my favorite wolf.

"Done." He phased back and trotted of into the forest.

I sighed. Man did I love that wolf. I hopped into Pride and did a u-turn.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Ian was still standing in the place I left him in. I backed Pride into his spot and climbed out. It was night time, and I was tired.

"Hey." I said to an annoyed Ian.

"Bella, I have been worried sick. What if something had happened to you?" Ian looked sad now.

I hugged him. "I'm sorry Ian. I just needed to think."

"Come on, you look tired and you didn't eat dinner." His smiled returned. "No, instead you dump it all over that Emmett guy."

I opened the front door. An froze on place. They were still here! Emmett had cleaned up a bit, and Edward was giving Jared and ear full.

"That is a dangerous car! Why would you give that to her?" Edward was yelling.

"Look, she may not be a vampire, but she is just a strong as any of us. That is why she leads us. That is why we follow her. She means a lot to us all and if she wants a rocket ship, we will buy her one. Simple as that." Luke snapped at him.

Brandt put his hand out. Everyone looked at me. Kyle smiled and ran into the kitchen. I looked at the others. Then to Emmett specifically.

"Sorry about the ravioli." I said.

He smiled. "No problem Bells."

Kyle came running in with a cup. "Milkshake for the ravioli dumping human." He smiled.

I gasped. "Yummy." I took it and gulped some down.

"Well, it is not okay with me." Edward said. "Bella, you are not safe here."

"Edward, I think it is time for you to leave." Wade said to Edward.

Edward watched Wade closely. Then he growled.

"Don't say what your thinking of saying" Alice said to Edward with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Think of what it might cause..."

"Okay, we will leave." Edward headed to the door. "Have fun with your pet." He spat at them.

I spat out a mouthful of milkshake all over Brandt.

"Again Bella?" Brandt looked at his shirt.

"Sorry Brandt, I'll fix it." I went over to Edward in front of the door.

I took a sip from my milkshake and looked at Edward. I swallowed the sip and threw the rest onto Edward's shirt. "I am no pet!"

Everyone was silent. Then my crew, along with Emmett, began laughing.

"I can see why you let her lead." Emmett laughed.

Edward was fuming as he, followed by the other Cullens, left the house. I sighed. Brandt was looking down at the milkshake stain.

"Sorry Brandt." I sighed.

"It's cool Bella." He pulled his shirt off as he sang "I'm sexy and I know it."

I laughed. Typical Brandt. But it was short lived. I felt bad now.

"Hey, I am going to head off to bed." I said beginning to climb the stairs.

"Bella, you haven't eaten anything." Kyle smiled.

"I'm... not hungry anymore." I went up the steps.

I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling fan as it spun. Was I nothing but a pet to the boys? No, I had to be more then that. I never heard them disagree with that. Maybe I am nothing but a toy to them. Just like Edward said, I was nothing but a pet. I didn't mean anything to these boys.

That infuriated me. I was their little monkey. Made to do things to amuse them. "Lead us Bella." They said. "Be our crew leader." _We want to see you mess up and fail._ That had to be what they were thinking.

I got up out of bed and grabbed a back pack.

"Let's feed our human." I mocked Kyle.

"That's our tough little human." I mocked Wade.

"It's bed time for our human." I mocked Ian.

I stuffed clothes into my backpack. I slipped on my leather jacket, threw my bag on my back, and slipped on my shoes. Well, I am not going to stay and be their little play thing.

I slipped out the window. But I wasn't thinking and landed with a thud. They might have heard it, so I had to get out of here. I ran to the garage. I looked at the seven bikes.

"Bella?" I heard Jared call.

I climbed onto my bike. I used my legs to push it out quietly. I looked over at the garage. My Pride. Was he a joke too?

"Hey, I see her." Jared called out.

I cranked up the engine and revved it.

"Bella! Wait!" Ian yelled running at me.

I gave it the gas and raced off. They wouldn't be far behind. That much I knew. I increased my speed. I sped down the road.

A howl pierced the air. I knew it was Jacob before I saw him running along side my bike. But this time, I wasn't stopping. I gave her everything she had and out ran Jacob. I looked back. He was long gone. Now I just had to figure out where I was going to go. I couldn't stay close. They would find me.

Unfortunately, whether they were going to find me or not became the least of my problems when a deer ran out in front of me. I braked and turned tight. My bike flipped and I went flying. The bike sent sparks into the air as it skidded across the street. I was sent into the trunk of a tree. The bike came to a halt on top of me pinning me to the tree. I could feel the heat from the engine, but I had a guard put on so I wouldn't get burned while riding. It helped a lot with the heat from the engine.

I felt woozy and sleepy suddenly. I could see the blood on the ground next to me. My chest hurt. My legs hurt. I just wanted this night mare to be over. I closed my eyes and let the night take me.

* * *

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey hey hey. It's time for chapter 7...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM Owns all things twilight.**

**Bpov**

My entire body ached. I could feel a throbbing in my head and leg. I opened my eye's slowly. A harsh light stung my eyes. I closed them again. Maybe I was dead. Maybe this was heaven. Could there be pain in heaven?

I heard a door open.

Nope, not heaven. Then where was I?

"Why did she just run off like that?" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. Ian.

"She's been out for a week now. Is that normal?" I heard another voice say. That one sounded like Brandt.

"Well, for her extent of injuries, yes." That voice. I knew it. But I couldn't place it. Who was that?

I slowly opened my eyes again. The harsh light wasn't as bad as the first time. But I was lying down. I needed to sit up to see who the voice belonged to. I moved to sit up, but a pain shot threw my head. I moaned.

"She's awake!" I heard Wade yell. Then I was surrounded by my crew.

"Bella, what got into you?" Ian asked.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Wade asked.

Questions came flying st me from everywhere. It was too much. I grabbed my head.

"Clear away from her now." That voice said again. "She needs some space."

The boys backed away from me. And then Carlisle came into view. Carlisle.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. However, I fell we should stop meeting in the hospital." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hi Carlisle." I forgot how much I loved this man. His kindness, his loving personality, everything about him. "Can you help me sit up?"

Carlisle lifted my shoulders up and put a pillow behind my head. I could see that I was in a hospital room.

"Well Bella, I will make this quick. Due to the motorcycle landing on top of you, you ended up with a concussion, your ankle is broken, and you have some broken ribs. Now, seeing as the break in your ankle is clean, it should heal fairly fast. Just take it easy for a few days, and no school for the next week." He turned to the guys. "Which one of you takes care of her?"

They all said "I do."

Carlisle smiled. "Alright, then you all have to listen. Three meals a day. Bed rest for a week, she is to take it easy. That means no fighting, no wrestling, and no more biking."

I gasped. Everyone looked at me. I didn't want to not ride. I love my bike. I needed my bike.

"Bella, with your ankle all busted up, you can't ride." Luke said.

I scowled at all of them. I hadn't forgotten why I ended up in the hospital in the first place. Ian and the others jumped back at my face. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I am just going to let you guys catch up." He said and left.

Ian came up to me. "Bella, why did you run away like that?"

I crossed my arm over my chest and glared.

"Bella?" Brandt asked with a pouty face.

"I am not talking to you." I growled.

"Why?" Kyle asked coming along my other side.

"Because I am nothing but a pet to you guys!" I yelled. "Edward was right."

They all looked stunned. But it was Jared who spoke up. "Bella, that's not true. We do care about you."

"Oh yeah. Time to feed the human. Bed time for the human. Time to buy food for the human. It sounds like I am a pet to me." I grumbled feeling pretty sad because it was true.

"Bella, we do..." Ian began.

But I cut him off. "Just, get out. Please just leave. I need a nap."

They all looked at the floor. I could feel the sadness seeping from their cold bodies. Ian sighed and motioned for everyone to leave. The entire crew marched out one by one, each pausing to say goodbye. I sighed and nestled into my pillow. I tried to do my best to block out the noise around me.

But I couldn't get over the sad faces the crew had on. It made me feel bad. Adding that to my headache and my throbbing head and ribs, and I couldn't sleep. Unfortunately, Ian's voice came booming from outside. I heard something slam into the wall.

"What did you do to Bella?" Ian yelled.

"Nothing. I just came to see her." Edward's voice sounded.

"She thinks she nothing but a pet to us!" Kyle yelled. Another thud into the wall.

"Isn't she?" Edward asks.

"NO! No she is not! We love her. Why else would we take care of her. We let her lead because she is smart, funny, strong, full of pride, and she still has a caring heart. She means more to us then a pet would. I would have died before I let her hurt like she is now. But because of what you said to her, she ran away. Luckily Jacob wasn't far behind her or she would have bled to death!" Ian bass voice seemed to shake the building.

I closed my eyes as the pressure built in my head. I tried to focus on what else was going on but I wasn't able to. Black took over.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

When I woke up again, I was ready to hear Ian out. Only when I opened my eyes, I saw only Edward.

"Edward?"

He perked up. "Bella." He stood and came over to me. "Bella, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I let jealousy get in the way of my better judgment. I am so sorry."

I put my hand on Edward's hand. "It's okay. Even though I agree this is all your fault, it's okay. I just want to talk to Ian and my crew."

Edward sighed and pulled a chair over to the edge of the bed. He sat in it and rested his chin on my hand. "They left Bella. They went home just like you told them to. Mind you they gave me a talking to first, but they went home." He kissed my hand. "I was wrong about them too. They do care for you. If vampire's could cry, they would have been."

"I heard what was going on out there. I just want to talk to them. Apologize for saying the things I said. And for not listening to their side of it all. I was just afraid off being hurt again. Like when you left me." I pulled my hand out from under his chin.

"Bella, I am sorry for that too. I thought I was doing a good thing. I thought I was keeping you safe. But instead I ended up hurting you the most." He put my hand in his. "I hope one day you will forgive me for it." He kissed each finger.

"Edward. I have learned a lot in the past five years. If you dwell on the past, it will only hinder your future. When you left, when my parents died, that's all behind me. I live for the here and now." I brought his hand to my mouth and rubbed it on my cheek. "I forgive you Edward. But I won't take you bake right away."

"I understand Bella. I will have to earn your trust back. And I will do everything I have to do in order to prove to you that I still love and care for you." He stood up and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Now, get some sleep."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Edward is a sweet heart when he wants to be.** **So holla at me. REVIEW!1**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: congratulations to all of you reading this story. You have made it to chapter 7. so please read and review...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Bpov**

I woke in my bed. Not the hospital. I looked around my room. There was a glass of water on my nightstand. Over against the wall, I saw a pair of crutches. They must be mine. How did I get here? My stomach growled. Man I am hungry. Time to find some food.

I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed. I winced at the pain in my chest. But my hunger easily over came my pain. I looked down at my left ankle. I had a light blue cast on it. I wonder who chose that color, cause it wasn't me. But whatever, I am still hungry. I slowly got up on my good foot and, using the wall for balance, moved over to the crutches.

Using them was not as easy as I thought, because of my broken ribs. But I still managed to get out my bedroom door and to the stairs. I put both crutches in one hand and used the railing on the side of the stairs to make my way down. It wasn't easy, but I am not one to give up. And I felt total relief and joy when I hit the bottom step. But it was short lived.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Ian almost yelled as he came running out of the living room toward me.

"Ian. I'm fine." I replace the crutches under my arms.

Ian wasn't having that. He called Jared who came running as well. Ian took my arm to balance me while he confiscated my crutches, handing them to Jared.

"Hey I need those." I protested.

Little good that did me. Ian, being extra careful not to touch my ribs, picked me up into his arms. He, followed my Jared, carried me into the living room. The entire crew was sitting in there. They all perked up when they saw me. Ian brought me over to my recliner chair and sat me down in it. Wade ran over and put a pillow under my foot.

"Why didn't you call for one of us? We would have come to get you and bring you down." Ian asked me with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"I am perfectly able to get down the stairs myself." I smiled before looking at all the guys sitting and standing around me. "So, I owe you guys an apology. Sorry I snapped at you guys."

Ian seemed to relax a bit. He knelt down next to my chair. "Bella, if we are doing something wrong, you should tell us. You are the leader after all."

"You guys didn't do anything wrong. I just let what Edward said get to me. But I still want to discuss this with you guys."

"Of course Bella." Brandt smiled. He took a seat on the floor in front of me. The others soon did the same. "So, what was it that he said that bothered you so much?"

"From what I heard you say in the hospital, you had the thought that we were treating you like a pet." Luke stated.

"Well, yes that much is true." I said to Luke specificity.

"So let's start there. What made you feel like we were treating you like a pet?" Kyle asked.

"Well, that was the whole thing really. You always call me your human. Like I would say 'that is my dog' or 'my horse'." I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Bella, we call you that because you are our human. It's like a pet name for you. But that doesn't make you our pet. We all love and respect you. It is like us calling you Bells." Kyle looked over at Ian.

"Does that help you feel any better?" Ian asked me.

"Yes. But I still don't fully understand why a group of strong, immortal vampires would let a weak, vulnerable human lead the gang." Still I fidgeted with my hands, I looked up to meet each one of their gazes.

"Bella, you are far from weak. Far from vulnerable. You can best us an many ways. Your wit, your cunning, and your enthusiasm." Luke smiled.

"Not to mention that you never let anyone push you around or tell you what to do." Jared stated.

"And every time you fall down, you always get back up." Wade laughed. "No matter how hurt you are."

"See Bella. We let you lead because you are a strong, independent, thoughtful, caring, tough, and smart. You are the best human there is. That is why we love you. That is why we let you lead." Brandt got up on his knees and scooted over to me. "And why we live with you."

I smiled at them all. They really did care. I was no pet to them. I was an equal. I felt like I could do anything. And my stomach decided now was a good time to ruin the moment. It growled loudly. My whole crew laughed. My crew. Yes, they were my crew.

"Some one seems to be hungry." Kyle smiled as he stood up. He looked at me.

"Yes. I am very hungry." I patted my belly and winced as the motion ran through my ribs.

"Easy there Bella. Kyle go get make some food." Ian told his brother.

"Of course. And what would our human like to eat?" Kyle asked me.

"Pizza. Your human wants pizza."

"One home made pizza coming up." Kyle said in a fake Italian voice. He moved to the kitchen.

Brandt stayed next to me while everyone else moved to the remaining couch and chairs. Ian mashed a button and the wall panel open, the TV came out of the wall.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Luke asked lifting the remote up from the table. He looked at me.

"I have no idea. Just find something."

Luke flipped through the channels. He finally settled on a weird horror movie that was playing. We watched it till there was a knock on the door. Kyle screamed "I'll get it" from the kitchen. He opened the front door and then closed it. It was quiet till a pizza box was placed into my lap. I looked over to find who put it there. I was greeted with Jacob's smiling face.

"Jake." I squealed.

"Bella, sky diving without a parachute again?" He laughed hugging me.

"Yep. I'll get the hang of it one day." I opened the pizza box. A large pepperoni pizza. "Oh, thank you Jake." I lifted a piece out of the box and took a bite.

"Your welcome Bella. Kyle called me and said you wanted some pizza, so I took the liberty of getting you one." He sat next to my chair on the other side.

"So, you were the one who saved me?" I asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"Yes, the bike had you pinned to a tree." Jacob shivered. "It was awful."

I grabbed up another piece. I was lucky to have so many people who cared for me. My bike would have killed me if it wasn't for...wait, my bike! What happened to my bike.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Brandt asked.

"What happened to my bike?" I asked starting another slice.

My whole crew smiled. Ian was the one to answer me. "We had it all fixed up. It's as good as new."

That was a relief. But what about Pride? "And Pride?"

"Pride is still in the garage where you left it." Kyle smiled.

That helped me relax a bit. I gave the rest of the pizza to Kyle to put up for later. We all sat there and watched the movie till I dozed off.

* * *

**That car is my dream car. i am sooooooooo jealous of Bella! SO JEALOUS! anyway, review please.**


End file.
